You May Be A Supernatural Fan If
by CarterShay
Summary: You May Be A Supernatural Fan If...
1. Chapter 1

You may be a Supernatural fan if when you hear someone being called Sammy you stop and say, "Dude, it's Sam."

You may be a Supernatural fan if you know staring at something will make it move

You may be a Supernatural fan if you yell "Don't forget the pie" when someone goes to the store

You may be a Supernatural fan if you believe J2 doesn't talk to each other outside of filming

You may be a Supernatural fan if you know what J2 is

You may be a Supernatural fan if you know the new God is named Castiel and we are all doomed

You may be a Supernatural fan if when you go to a pizza parlor you expect to see death sitting at a table having a pizza

You may be a Supernatural fan if you know to keep demon blood away from Sam

You may be a Supernatural fan if you know the apocalypse has already come and gone

You may be a Supernatural fan if you believe Ben is Dean's son

You may be a Supernatural fan if after watching Criss Angel is a Douchebag you are afraid of most magicians

You may be a Supernatural fan if you know a real life teddy bear would be suicidal

You may be a Supernatural fan if you know the book series is very underappreciated

You may be a Supernatural fan if you never want to move because there could be kids living in the walls of your new home

You may be a Supernatural fan if you get mad at Dean for blaming the start of the Apocalypse on Sam, when he broke the first seal

You may be a Supernatural fan if the song Dead or Alive makes you both laugh and cry

You may be a Supernatural fan if you notice that Sam sleeps with all the things they would hunt while Dean sleeps with the direct opposite like an angel

You may be a Supernatural fan if you want to walk around in someone else's dream

You may be a Supernatural fan if you now play Simon says by phone

You may be a Supernatural fan if you thought Tyler had a sister

You may be a Supernatural fan if you get Demons and stuff but think humans are just nuts

You may be a Supernatural fan if you greet people by throwing holly water in their face

You may be a Supernatural fan if you are skeptical of anyone with the name Gabriel

You may be a Supernatural fan if you check badges to see if they say Bikini inspector

You may be a Supernatural fan if you see a FBI agent hold there badge upside down and think "newbie"

You may be a Supernatural fan if you remember that the Winchester boys are not just Sam and Dean but also John and Adam (RIP)


	2. Chapter 2

You may be a supernatural fan if… Most of this is from Caged Heart

You may be a supernatural fan if you would draw a fake map of purgatory for Crowley so he wouldn't kill you

You may be a supernatural fan if you respond to someone with "I can't understand you because I don't speak little bitch."

You may be a supernatural fan if you remember when Sam and Dean use to gag demons

You may be a supernatural fan if you asked your friend if they remember when Sam and Dean uses to gag demons

You may be a supernatural fan if you feel the need to take a daily rape shower

You stock up on soap on a rope

Someone stairs at you, you ask "Are you going to kiss me?"

You may be a supernatural fan if you know not to watch porn in a room full of dudes and that you don't talk about it

You may be a supernatural fan if you call your skin your meat suit

You may be a supernatural fan if you learned how to kiss from the pizza guy

You may be a supernatural fan if you walk in the room and see someone and say "look breakfast"

You may be a supernatural fan if you see a bid sandwich and say "Someone's gonna need a bigger mouth"

You may be a supernatural fan if you respond to someone calling your name with "whore"

You may be a supernatural fan if you smile ever time you hear idgit

You may be a supernatural fan if you know that Sam and Dean act like an old married couple

You may be a supernatural fan if you think parents should accompany their children until they are 26

You may be a supernatural fan if you know what an angel condom is


End file.
